Neptune
"I'm Neptune! I'm the CPU of Planeptune!" Neptune is the human form of Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune in the Hyperdimension, and also the main protagonist in Hyperdimension Neptunia who loses her memory after a terrible fight and is banished to Gamindustri. After crash landing, Neptune finds herself in the home of the nurse in training, Compa. Now she must try to rally the other goddesses and fellow party members to come aid her in defeating the evil goddess, Arfoire. Neptune is the older sister of Nepgear . In Mk2, she is captured along with Blanc, Vert, and Noire, so their sisters must step up and rescue them She could also be considered the mother of Takeshi Narumi in some alternate realities. In some, they're just a good friends, in others, Takeshi was created by her and is a knight to her and Planeptune that was given permission by Neptune to to travel across the multiverse. Creation and Loss of a Son At one point in time, the CPUs of Gamindustri decided to work on several projects based on the works of the original goddess. However, because of who that person was, they tried to avoid certain aspects so their creations wouldn't backfire on them. After abadoning a project known as the Hyperdimension Sentai Knightman, the CPUs constructed console-like drivers for use with a person of their choosing. However, since Neptune felt at the time a male would be a better option to wield the driver, but didn't trust any men in her homeworld, she decided to create one of her own. She constructed an android that shared interests like hers, so they could have fun, but also made sure to install a sense of justice so that the boy could do what he had to do to protect those they cared for. She managed to finish work on some prototypes for the SEGADriver and finished creating her android, whom she named Takeshi, to where he was operational and able to help as she wanted him to, a man came to their world. This man was only known by the surname of Narumi. He came searching for some help after his homeworld was attacked by monsters who stole the CPU title that Neptune-tachi proudly used. Neptune and the goddesses helped him with his problem, but discussed on what the next step would be. This took too long as Narumi had to snag all of the drivers the goddesses constructed, and even took Takeshi back to his world to be retooled for weapons of war, and for Takeshi to be Narumi's son. Relationships Takeshi Narumi: Takeshi is Neptune's second favorite person in the entire universe next to her own little sister Nepgear, Neptune was revealed as Takeshi real maker or mother and she had intended for him to be her knight and her best friend though she sometimes has no problem forcing all the paperwork on him. when he was stolen she was upset and devastated she locked herself in her rooms for months before returning to her normal self but by that time he had returned. once he did she was happy....until she found out about Luna. Luna Hashimoto : Years ago, Neptune told Takeshi that she would not have him be in any sort of relationship with anyone outside of her family. This meant Takeshi could not have a girlfriend, but this was erased from his memory when Narumi came and stole him. When Neptune found out about Takeshi's relationship with Luna, she was furious, and tried to keep them apart for a while. Eventually, Neptune gave up when she saw how much they loved each other, and left them to solve it out. Trivia *Neptune is also a star alongside Takeshi in KKD's Riders of Hyperdimension Neptunia. *Coming soon, Neptune will play a revised role in the Hyperdimension Sentai Knightman story, a Sentai x-over coming soon made by KKD and O.N., as well as reprise her role as CPU of Planeptune in the reboot of the Kamen Rider SEGA franchise based off the Neptune anime called Kamen Rider SEGA The Animation. Category:Official Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Characters